A collet is a device having two or more “jaws” between which an object such as a tool or a workpiece can be positioned. The jaws form a collar around the object. The jaws of the collet are configured to constrict around the object by deflecting radially inward. The jaws may be deflected radially inward by pushing a suitable mechanism (e.g., a collet adapter) around the circumference of the collet. In another type of collet called a draw-in collet, the collet is tapered and drawn into a sleeve (e.g., a collet adapter) by a draw bar to cause the jaws to constrict around the tool or workpiece. Collets are typically fabricated from steel, which allows the jaws to be sufficiently flexible relative to each other to allow the jaws to flex and hold the tool or workpiece.
The collet is held in a clamping device (e.g., a collet adapter and draw bar), which is connected to a shaft that can be rotated, which in turn causes the tool or the workpiece to rotate. In instances in which a tool is clamped in the collet and rotated, the tool is made to engage or be engaged by a workpiece. In instances in which the workpiece is clamped in the collet and rotated, the workpiece engages or is engaged by a tool.
The rotational accuracy of the tool or the workpiece affects the process of removing swarf (e.g., metal chips) from the workpiece. In particular, the rotational accuracy of the tool or the workpiece is typically a function of concentricity along the axis of rotation. The concentricity achieved with mechanical clamping is often inadequate or compromised during rotation, thereby resulting in run-out. Such run-out can detrimentally affect the finished workpiece. Multiple cycles of operation of the pulling device can cause the concentricity to change for each cycle, thereby causing an inconsistent and unacceptable run-out accuracy.
The collet is removably attached to the draw bar by a suitable fastener. However, there is typically a gap between the collet and the draw bar. This gap causes variation of concentricity between the collet and the draw bar. If there is a variation of concentricity, there is also a variation of the contact point and the direction of the draw-in force. This results in a run-out on the clamped tool or workpiece. There are many reasons for variation of concentricity between drawbar and collet, such as variation of friction in the clamping system of the machine tool, variation of clamping force, such as pressure, direction, pulsation, vibrations, machining forces or other external influences on the tool or the workpiece, different angular orientation of the spindle between different clamping cycles, influence of dust, chips and temperature.
Thus, there is a need for an improved connection between the collet and draw bar and an enhanced holding and guiding of the collet in the collet adaptor.